


I Found

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: The New Pope (TV)
Genre: Established Mario Assente/Bernardo Gutiérrez, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Las palabras que Bernardo no podrá oírse decir en su sueño, se las dirá a la persona por la que decidió dejarlo todo.Día 4 delFictober 2020.Consigna:“Te encontré”.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Lenny Belardo & Bernardo Gutiérrez, Mario Assente/Bernardo Gutiérrez
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es de [la canción de Amber Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL2sfMGGZrk).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Paolo Sorrentino, Umberto Contarello, Stefano Rulli, Tony Grisoni.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

El humo del cigarro creaba figuras amorfas que terminaban desapareciendo en el aire. Una de las piernas del fumador se movía inquieta.

—¿Y bien? —una voz ronca ocasionó que su atención se volviera hacia él. Su mirada del color del cielo parecía atravesarlo aunque estuviera observando algo que se encontraba más allá de su comprensión—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Gutiérrez?

* * *

Siempre se despertaba en el instante en que su boca se abría para responderle. Al principio se sentía aturdido, pero ese sueño recurrente no era más que la repetición de una situación que había formado parte de su vida. Sabía la respuesta, pero por algún motivo no la recordaba. Se preguntaba por qué. Mientras pensaba en eso, reparó en el lugar vacío a su lado, y con lentitud se sentó en el colchón que se negaba a dejarlo escapar de su cálido abrazo. Bernardo miró a través de la ventana abierta. Acarició las hojas verdes de la pequeña planta que ahí había. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al encontrar una pequeña flor creciendo entre ellas. Agarró la bata de noche que estaba a sus pies y se vistió con ella antes de levantarse. Sintió las cosquillas subiéndole por las plantas de los pies cuando las apoyó sobre la suave textura de sus pantuflas. Su mirada de repente se posó sobre las siglas ajenas en el bolsillo de la bata, y sonrió.

El desayuno fue sencillo. Estaba solo así que no iba a preparar nada demasiado sustancioso. Comió un par de tostadas y bebió una taza de café. Después de una necesaria ducha, se vistió con pantalones cortos, una camisa de colores claros, zapatos bien lustrados, agarró el sombrero de paja colgado al lado de la puerta y salió de la pequeña casa. Cada vez que la veía desde afuera, se quedaba maravillado por su arquitectura. Le generaba un sentimiento de pertenencia. Y un poco de orgullo también. La voz de la vecina de al lado llamó su atención. Intercambiaron opiniones respecto al clima. Aunque ambos aseguraban que habían oído que ese día estaría lluvioso, el sol sobre sus cabezas se negaba a desaparecer detrás de unas nubes negras que probablemente ni siquiera lograran acercarse a la región.

—Su compañero estaba con los niños.

Ante la acotación luego de despedirse, Bernardo le sonrió y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Se dirigió a la parte alta del pueblo donde sabía que había un grupo de niños jugando al fútbol. Quería pasar desapercibido hasta que terminara el partido, pero apenas uno de ellos lo vio, el juego se dio por terminado. Y es que todos los niños disfrutaban de las historias del señor Bernardo, así lo llamaban. A su compañero también le decían señor. No había diferencia entre aquella pareja de recién llegados del resto que formaban parte del pueblo. Le parecía que aún alejados de la ciudad y de las noticias del mundo circundante, los habitantes se quedaban con aquellas noticias que dejaban una linda sensación.

Los niños uno a uno volvieron a su casa cuando cayó el mediodía. Bernardo, no. Él no era un niño, y tampoco tenía hambre. Sentía la brisa de la primavera haciéndole cosquillas sobre la barba. Aunque hubiera tenido la atención de levantar la mano y rascarse el mentón, era más probable que terminara durmiéndose. Golpeando suavemente entre los nudillos de sus manos, su compañero, así lo llamaban los lugareños, cantaba una canción en su lengua materna a la cual él se sumó con una voz somnolienta.

—¿Regresamos?

Asomando apenas su mirada por debajo de la visera de su sombrero, se encontró con el esbozo de una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. En cualquier lugar del mundo estoy bien si tú también estás ahí.

Oyó un suspiro y su sombrero de pronto ya no estaba sobre su cabeza. Un suave beso fue depositado sobre sus labios. Eso lo hizo sonreír y acariciar la nuca de la persona que le había dado tal muestra de afecto.

—Desde hace varios días que estás diciendo cosas similares. ¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió su compañero mientras dejaba sobre una de sus orejas una pequeña flor silvestre—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Su mirada no solía expresar demasiado sus sentimientos. Extrañas veces lograba que lo hiciera y pocas de esas veces eran sentimientos positivos. Y esta no era una de esas. Bernardo acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú eres lo que había esperado toda la vida. Además, ¿no fui yo el que te propuso escaparnos de todo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría arrepentirme?

Bernardo podía sentir que todo el rostro de su compañero sonreía. Su mirada brillaba a través de los vidrios de sus diminutos anteojos.

—¿Volvemos? Puede ser que tú te hayas levantado tarde, pero yo apenas he comido algo para el desayuno.

Ambos se incorporaron. Al sacudirse el pasto de sus ropas su aroma quedó impregnado en sus narices.

—¿Mario? —el aludido lo miró. Aún sin la ropa de cardenal seguía manteniendo ese aire que le daba la apariencia de ser inalcanzable—. Te encontré.

Su compañero probablemente no comprendería el significado de esas dos palabras. Esa había sido la respuesta a la pregunta que el Santo Padre le había formulado. No era si era feliz o si estaba satisfecho con su vida hasta ahora. Lenny le había advertido que su paso por Roma duraría lo mismo que un suspiro. Por haberle sido leal, le daba la oportunidad de elegir cómo continuaría con su vida después de que él ya no estuviera.

—Que Brannox se vaya a la mierda —le había dicho antes de formular su pregunta—. Que todos se vayan a la mierda, Gutiérrez. Ve y busca tu propia felicidad. Libérate de todo esto.

—Te encontré —reiteró Bernardo, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Mario que siempre caminaba unos pasos más adelante que él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Te digo que esta ship merece más amor ;u;  
> Ah, y si no viste **The Young Pope** (y después **The New Pope** , no sé qué esperás para hacerlo porque es genial xD)


End file.
